That's Not What Best Friends Do
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Lily Evans is nearly killed fighting a Death Eater, when another member of Voldemort's army saves her life.


**That's Not What Best Friends Do**

_Short, sweet, and simple. _

**XxXxX**

_"Stupify!" _Lily screamed, but the Death Eater, whom she was fighting, blocked the spell quickly. The nineteen year old gasped for breath and dodged the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eater cackled and they shot more spells at each other. The courtyard was filled with nearly every Order member and Death Eater, minus their leaders. Streams of light in red and green filled the air and Lily prayed that no one would be killed. She sent a body-binding spell in the Death Eaters direction, finally defeating him. She quickly dashed off to fight off another. That was her job, not only as an Order member, but as an Auror. She was ready for this. Even though it was tiring.

She came upon a corner in the courtyard where three Death Eaters (judging from a long, blonde ponytail, one of them was Lucius Malfoy) had cornered Alice Longbottom in front of a thick hedge. Though she was doing a good job fighting them, Lily knew her friend would not be able to hold them off much longer. So she stunned one of the Death Eaters from behind and joined Alice in the fight. But Lucius Malfoy soon hit Alice with _Petrificus Totalus _and Lily was alone. She was starting to get tired and finally stunned Malfoy, but was facing a Death Eater twice her size. She swallowed hard and continued to fight.

He soon corner her so tightly into the spot that she could feel the twigs that were sticking out of the hedge scraping her back. She fought as hard as she could, but there was no way she was going to be able to win if they kept going like this. He was blocking and dodging everything and it was obvious he could do it much longer.

Finally, the Death Eater was ready to finish her off. _"Avada Kedavra!" _he shouted. A thin, black figure dove onto her and pushed her through the hedge and into the orchard of the mansion before the spell could hit her.

"What the-?" Lily gasped, but the Death Eater put a finger to his mask, ordering her to be silenced. He handed her her wand and then stared silently at the hedge, praying to himself that no one would come back to see what had happened. Lily studied the Death Eater. He was about her height and was pale. Though he wore the same flowing black Death Eater robes, she could tell he was quite thin. She looked at his mask. It looked same as all the others...but then she realized something, engraved in tiny letters at the top of the mask.

_Prince._

Prince? Prince? There was a Death Eater prince? Was this Voldemort? But Voldemort never wore masks...was this his secret son? No, it couldn't be...was this just a Death Eater he favored? She then realized that prince was a last name...but whose? Then she came to her senses and realized who it was.

"Severus?" she whispered. He looked at her for a moment, confirming her suspiscions, then looked away. After a few more seconds, he realized it was safe and helped her to her feet. She brushed the thorns, leaves, and specks of dirt off of her clothes and looked at him curiously. "Severus, why did you do that? Why did you save me?"

He looked at her, and though he wore his mask, she could still see his eyes. They were the same, brilliant black eyes they had always been. "You expected me to let you die? That's not what best friends do." She was about to speak again, when there was a blood curling scream. Severus grabbed Lily and gently pushed her back through the hedge. She jumped out and ran to see what had happened, who had screamed...

Three minutes later, Severus Snape jumped out and ran back into the battle. He quickly got into a bloody fight with James Potter. The end result was two bleeding, wounded young men.

Back at Headquarters, Lily tended to her boyfriend's bloody wounds, shushing him everytime he cursed Snape's name for hurting him this badly. But Lily had seen how badly Severus had been hurt by James too- not just during the battle today, but throughout the years. And they expected her to just let them curse him? That's not what best friends do.


End file.
